


I'm Falling Harder Than a Landslide

by faroresson



Series: Thirty Three Songs to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Me? Projecting my habits onto characters?, more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroresson/pseuds/faroresson
Summary: Valentine's has come and gone and it's finally setting in that Yu only has about a month left in Inaba. Yosuke wants to get a solid night with his best friend in before everyone this side of the Samegawa is lining up for quality time. One thing he learns is that sometimes, you just have to give into emotion and impulse and hope for the best. And shitty old action movies can lead to the sweetest reassurances.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Series: Thirty Three Songs to Say I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	I'm Falling Harder Than a Landslide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfAngels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/gifts).



It was the Friday after Valentine’s day, at around lunch. Class had dragged on and Yosuke could barely wait for the full day to be over. Yu had offered to split the curry he brought from home and what leftover chocolates he had from Valentine’s, and so that’s where Yosuke found himself right now. He was sitting at his desk, mowing down on his friend’s lunch and they were discussing plans for the weekend. Yu had said his original plan was to go to basketball practice, but the forecast called for rain so he might just do some part time work at home -that was something that always amazed Yosuke, how Yu managed to manage multiple jobs and clubs on top of the investigation over the past year. Then came the thought that Yu’s time in Inaba is almost up, and it was likely everyone will soon be clamoring to get their last bits of quality time in before school lets out for the year.

“Why don’t we do something tomorrow night, then Partner? If you’re working from home we can study or watch movies or something.” Yosuke suggested around a spoon full of sauce coated rice.

Yu hummed thoughtfully, seeming to go over his schedule in his head before agreeing without much fuss. Yosuke couldn’t help the swell of excitement in his chest at the thought of spending some time with Yu. It had been a hot minute since they’d last gotten to hang out by themselves without the overhanging worry of the case. 

The rest of the school day passed in a blur, Yosuke dozing off certainly helped. He rushed home to get ready for a shift at Junes, hoping that the hours would fly by so he could pack some stuff up to bring to Yu’s. The plan seemed to be to study at Yu’s place after school, so Yosuke had left his book bag packed in his room. Junes was rather busy in the bakery area where Yosuke was stationed thanks to all those post holiday candy discounts, as tiring as it was, it luckily made his shift that much faster. Once the clock hit ten, Yosuke was quick to punch out and pedal home. 

Upon arriving home, Yosuke haphazardly shoved his shoes next to the door and bolted to his room. It was as if he’d never hung out with Yu before, how excited he was to get in a solid couple hours of what he was choosing to think of as “bro time”. The first thing Yosuke did in his room was make sure all his notebooks and textbooks for both school tomorrow and studying (or the guise thereof) afterwards were all securely tucked into his book bag like he left them, which they were. The second was to ponder what, besides work, would they do. A movie would be good, Yu had a DVD and VCR player for his old TV, so he could theoretically grab anything, Yosuke decided on an old action flick he’d been meaning to watch and an unmarked VHS in a plastic case that had “Filler BS” scribbled on the front in permanent marker, it was a generic, for TV movie that had the same amount of mental stimulation as any given Hallmark Christmas movie and only half the plot, perfect for background noise. Right before bed he has the last minute idea to toss a change of clothes into his nearly overstuffed school bag so he wasn’t stuck in uniform all afternoon.

Saturday classes were always shit. Sure it was only the morning, but that somehow made it worse. Why bother coming for only half the day!? Yosuke looked at the clock, 8:37. Yosuke dropped his head from his hand to his desk with a groan.

“Hanamura! You seem bored, you must have read ahead!” the teacher’s voice was taunting, “Very well, answer this question for me: can you tell me, in literature, what it’s called when the weather of a scene reflects the mood of that scene?

Shit. Fuck. God diddly damn it. Why the hell would he know? Literature was bullshit and had too many terms that all sounded the same. Yosuke, floundering, nudged Yu, “Psst! Can you give me a hand here?”

Yu didn’t turn around right away, balling a fist against his mouth in thought. Yosuke was tense, his partner was arguably the smartest person in class, their year even, if test scores were anything to go by, but for the love of god he needed that answer sooner rather than later. The teacher was already glaring daggers in his direction.

Finally, Yu spoke, a hushed whisper that was just subtle enough to get away with, “Pathetic fallacy.”

Yosuke repeated the answer to the teacher who congratulated him on his correct answer, but also divided a knowing look between him and Yu. Crisis averted, “You’re a lifesaver, Partner.”

Yu nodded, the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth as the only hint to a “you’re welcome”.

The rest of class passed by without a hitch, the teacher’s lesson felt longer than it was but that’s language arts. The other few classes that filled the time between first and last bell were a blur. Similar to the usual fashion, once the bell rings, Yu is quick to pack his books away and bid goodbye to Chie and Yukiko with Yosuke trailing behind by a few seconds. The pair made their way through Yasogami’s halls together, Yosuke filling the air with light chatter while Yu walked quietly beside him. 

The weather was pleasant for February, and the streets were fairly empty on the route to the Dojima residence. The winter air was chilled, but stagnant, and the sun was hanging above offering respite from the typical overcast of the season. When the pair got to the Dojima residence, Yosuke was shocked to find it empty.

“Where’s Dojima-san, or Nanako-chan?” Yosuke asks, scanning the living room and kitchen for any signs of life as he toed his shoes off at the door.

Yu stole a glance at the calendar on the wall by the stairs, “Dojima’s picking Nanako up from school today, she’s staying late at an afterschool program. I think she’s learning how to play soccer.”

Yosuke responded with a quick “ah” of acknowledgement before following Yu up to his room. Yu dropped his school bag on his desk and then sat between his sofa and desk and started writing out translations. Yosuke decided to crack open his math textbook and at least make a dent in his homework. After about ten or fifteen minutes, while Yosuke was only three questions down on his worksheet and Yu had come just short of meeting his quota -between stress folding several paper cranes out of coloured construction paper he had nearby, a dog started barking distantly. Yosuke was determined to work through the noise a little longer, Yu was currently glaring towards his window. 

Yu sighs, more to himself than anyone, “I’m not going to get anything done like this…” He stands and removes his jacket, draping it over his desk chair, “Want to watch TV or something, Partner?”

Yosuke, willing to use any excuse to ditch the tedium of work, agreed enthusiastically, “Yeah! I brought a couple with me.” he reached into his school bag and grabbed his clothes, “I’ll be right back, just gonna change into something that isn’t my uniform.” Yosuke headed downstairs to change in the bathroom, leaving Yu to change in his room.

Yu and Yosuke reconvened in Yu’s room, the former settled onto his couch in his usual knit shirt and track pants. Yosuke was quick to grab the two video cases and sidle up to his partner, “So,” he says, “Pick your poison. A movie we actually watch?” Yosuke holds up the action DVD, “or the classic two hours of stock footage?” 

Yu’s eyes jump between the two films and ultimately he plucks the DVD out of Yosuke’s grasp. He placed the DVD in the player and booted up his old TV, then slipped back into his place next to Yosuke. The movie wasn’t very new, and the acting left something to be desired, but the staging and effects managed to keep the pair’s attention as it played. Before long, Yu was pulling a blanket around himself, eyes transfixed on the screen as it flashed with various coloured lights. 

Yosuke pulled his own gaze away from the TV to look at his partner. It was a weird thing to think about, as he watched the colours of the television dance over Yu’s face, but the school year was almost finished. Soon enough, Yu wouldn’t be around to watch movies or study with. Despite all the logic he could muster, Yosuke had thought that after all they’d gone through with the case, and heck, helping each other through their mournings, that it wouldn’t actually end. Something akin to regret boils in Yosuke’s chest and turns his stomach. There must have been a tense scene playing in the movie, because Yosuke catches the way Yu’s brow furrows and he worries the edge of his bottom lip with his teeth.

There was a heavy moment before Yosuke realized he was staring. Yu had turned to meet his eyes, his expression going from placid to concern. Yu turns his whole body to face Yosuke, “What’s wrong?”

Yosuke coughed and ducked his head, a telltale prick and burn welling at the corners of his eyes. “Well, you’re going to be going back to Tokyo soon. I was just thinking about how weird it’s gonna be without you here. And I know it’s stupid! Just, I… I’m gonna miss you,” he says, voice quaking. He refuses to look up, so Yu hooks his finger under Yosuke’s chin. Yu’s eyes are half lidded and glossy, Yosuke noted absently, and he was slowly getting closer. Then there was the feeling of Yu’s thumb tracing over his lip, the breath of “Partner…” over his mouth as his eyes slid closed and suddenly everything turned to static.

The kiss was chaste, if a little salted by what few tears that streaked down their cheeks. Yu pulled away after a moment, hand moving to cup Yosuke’s jaw, only to be pulled back in by Yosuke’s hand on his neck. One turned to two, then to three and four. Each press of lips backed with more feeling than the last, yet there was no heat behind them at all. Slowly, Yosuke pushed himself forward, slowly sliding the hand on Yu’s neck up to his head and threaded his fingers in soft silver hair. Yu pulled him into his lap with an appreciative sigh. Though his tears had stopped, the tightness in his throat and the burning in his face remained.

There was the sound of a door opening, but it sounded so foggy and distant that Yosuke had thought it had been in the movie.

“Hey, Yu, Nanako decided to stay at Mai’s house tonight so I was gonna order a pizza. Did… you… want..?” Dojima’s voice cuts through the fog in Yosuke’s head like a knife through butter. Yosuke immediately tried to jump back, but Yu held him in place, so he settled for hiding his embarrassment in the crook of Yu’s neck. 

Dojima sighed, seemingly shocked but not surprised, “Hello, Yosuke. Would, er, would you like something also?”

Yu turned his head to Dojima, not loosening his hold on Yosuke, “I’ll take mushrooms, please.”

“Dude! How can you be so calm?” Yosuke hissed, “Your cop of an uncle just saw you and I… doing… stuff.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, I am so dead.”

Then, Yu laughed. It was mostly silence with peaks of what sounded like hiccups, “No, Partner, it’s fine. What do you take on pizza?”

That was when Yosuke remembered Dojima was standing in Yu’s doorway, he was shaking his head with a chuckle. Yosuke pushed out of Yu’s grasp, “Uh, can I get, er, pineapple? Doesn’t have to be on the whole thing or I can get my own,” he rambles, not looking at anything in particular.

“Alright, I’ll call you guys down when it gets here. Have fun, kids.” and with that Dojima shut the door behind him, the sound of his footsteps descending the stairs echoing in the empty air. Yosuke finally found the courage to look towards the door, then he turned himself back to Yu, whose normal stoicism gave way to a delicate smile, mussed hair and flushed face adding to the effect. 

“What do you say we finish that movie now?” Yosuke offered awkwardly, tugging at the hair at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, sure.” Yu responds simply, but then he gets up from the sofa. He grabbed his rolled futon and pillow from the floor and placed them against the arm of the sofa. Next, he grabbed the blanket he was wearing like a cloak not five minutes ago and wrapped it over his shoulders once more. When he didn’t sit back down, Yosuke gave him a puzzled look, to which Yu answered with, “Lie down, use the bundle as a big pillow.” 

Yosuke did as he was told, his brain needing a moment to catch up.Though everything did click into place when Yu slowly laid down atop Yosuke, nestling his head under Yosuke’s chin and assuring the blanket covered the pair properly. Once comfortable, the two returned their focus to the movie. They had missed just enough to be lost on the plot, but it’s fine, they’re there, together, and that’s what’s important. 

It was too soon that Yosuke felt a need to do something with his hands, so he let one trace shapes on Yu’s upper back, relishing in the little shiver his partner would give when his fingers dipped under the blanket to draw circles at the base of his neck, and settled for picking at the torn skin around his thumbnail with his index and ring finger for the other. Yu, hearing the click like noise of Yosuke’s bad habit, untucked one of his arms from where they were under his chest and interlaced his fingers with Yosuke’s, then he rested their hands on the couch under the blanket. 

Eventually, Yosuke's fingers had traced and drawn as many stars and circles as he felt necessary and moved up to once again thread into Yu's hair. He buried his fingers in the locks and tugged gently, as if detangling the spun silver. Yosuke felt Yu relax at the touch, and he felt more than heard the little sigh his partner let out as he shifted in place.

Yu let out a yawn, “I love you, you know?” he said quietly, an uncharacteristic hesitance to his words that somehow sent Yosuke’s heart into a frenzy. He knew Yu could feel it against his cheek but there was not much that he could do.

“And, and I you, Partner.” Yosuke manages to stutter out, though when Yu squeezes his hand he knows that it came across as sincere as he felt.

In time, Yosuke heard Yu’s breathing even out as the movie entered its denouement and he couldn’t help but think that he never did expect to end up in this situation. His best friend, the beloved unflappable leader of the Investigation Team, was currently sleeping on his chest while they watched a movie. A movie they were watching while waiting for pizza to get delivered after Dojima had walked in on them! No, that sounded like they were doing something serious, but....

“Oh my god, I kissed my best friend!” Yosuke whispered to himself, hand leaving Yu’s head to nervously drag through his own bleach rusted hair, an action that had Yu making a displeased sound in his sleep. Yosuke let his head loll back against the bundle of fabric he rested on, his free hand retangling itself in Yu’s hair and returning to its previous task. Yu shifted his head once again, but ultimately released a breath that sounded vaguely like a ghast’s wheeze, the hand holding Yosuke’s twitching once. 

The credits rolled onscreen as the door to Yu’s bedroom opened once again. Yosuke lifted his head and met Dojima’s eyes with a bleary few blinks, “Dinner?”

“Yeah, it’s downstairs.” the detective responded in a low tone, “Come eat while it’s hot, I guess.”

Yosuke responded with an affirmative grunt, he disentangled himself from Yu, who whined like a child being woken up for school, but got up and shuffled drowsily towards the door. Dojima ruffled his nephew’s hair affectionately before heading downstairs. Yu waited at his door until Yosuke was right behind him, then once again laced their fingers together and led him down to the living room. And Yosuke looked down at their intertwined hands, let the smell of pizza and garlic bread overtake his senses, and grinned.

They’re going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist I made just to write this: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3HPz1F2WcDZy9Pcz3hiH9C
> 
> Special shoutout to my roommate who watched the entire P4 anime with me, and hangs out when I play the games.
> 
> I'm tempted to make a oneshot for every song on the above playlist, is that a good idea?


End file.
